fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Brain Freeze
This article is about the episode. You may be looking for the DVD. "WHERE'S OUR UNDERWEAR?!?" Brain Freeze is episode 10 of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. It's a DVD-Exclusive episode that was launched on August 16, 2011. It is assumed to air on television sometime in 2012. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Lenny *Boog *Berry the Ice Monster *Lemuel *Agent Johnson Plot ''Part 1'' It starts off with Lenny announcing the new Frosty Freezy Freeze flavor; “Radioactive Red”. Fanboy and Chum Chum are excited of course, but when they try to drink some Berry Pink flavored drink, they discover it’s been replaced by the new flavor and it tastes pretty bad (Considering it’s 20% more red coloring). Dollarnator explains that Agent Johnson took Berry in the Frosty Bus for his retirement. After a long chase scene, the Frosty Bus fills with Berry Pink, and becomes the largest Frosty Freezy Freeze in history. Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Dollarnator drink the entire bus, and it all goes blurry… Fanboy wakes up in Fanlair, with a literal Brain Freeze. The Fanlair’s messed up with eggs and Frosty cups everywhere, the Man-Arctica ride smashed through the wall, and Sprinkles the bear in the bathroom. Chum Chum is found in the sink, and the two realized their memories aren’t the only thing missing; their underwear is gone! ''Part 2'' Dollarnator comes out with a similar Brain Freeze, and found Kyle’s crystal ball. Kyle then shows up, claiming he’s been looking for them all night. He then explains that last night he was once again just a few pen strokes away from being accepted to Milkweed again, with only Professor Flan to dot some I’s and J’s. But then Fanboy, Chum Chum, Dollarnator and the bear, all come crashing in, partying like lunatics. Fanboy hallucinates that Professor Flan is a birthday cake, and takes him away outside with everyone else, leaving Kyle behind. Professor Flan then yells that the re-admission is denied once more. Fanboy asks Kyle if they had their underwear then, and he says yes, and that the last thing he saw was them going into a bully’s car. The bully, of course, is Boog, who is found dangling by a wedgie on the roof. He says that he hung out with them all night, and that they were pretty awesome party people. Professor Flan is revealed to have been eaten by everybody, and Kyle goes off to try and remake him with all that’s left. Boog then explains that he drove them around for a bit, before crashing into something. The something, was the Frosty Mart. They walk over there, to hear thumping from the car, and a very angry Lenny jumps out of the trunk, saying that Boog locked him in there all night. He then starts beating him up and chases him off somewhere. Fanboy and Chum Chum the enter the very messed up Frosty Mart and watch themselves from Dollarnator’s security footage. The find their underwear in the Frost Freezy Freeze machine, but after getting it, the red and the blue flavors collide, creating a purple substance and turns the machine into a Frost Monster. Lenny then returns and hides with Fanboy and Chum Chum, who tell him that everything will be okay. They have their underwear back, so they could stop it. Lenny then discovers that Fanboy and Chum Chum actually DO have superpowers (Flight, strength, heat vision, the works), and together, they turn the monster to slush. Agent Johnson returns Berry back to the restored machine to continue to make Berry Pink. After trying to open a jar of mayo, Lenny wonders why they didn’t use their powers before, and they claim it only works when there’s a real threat. Dollarnator then comes in saying he found pictures in his database from their craziness, and shows them. They then watch themselves in the photos and it reaches the end. Songs *''Freezy Freeze Party'' Trivia *This is the first episode to be released on DVD before it aired on television. *This is also the first episode to be a half hour long. *Berry The Ice Monster makes another appearance. *Kyle seems to be obsessed toward Milkweed in this episode. *The muscular ice monster (not Berry) resembled the one in the pilot short. *The plot of the episode is similar to the movie "The Hangover". *First time Fanboy and Chum Chum were seen without their underwear. *In this episode, we discover that Chum Chum has a real or fake tattoo on his back, even though he's only 10 years old. *Kyle does not appear in any of the photos. *This is the second time Fanboy gets kissed by girls. *Professor Flan's full name is revealed. *The music that plays while Fanboy and Chum Chum walk the red carpet is the same as when Fanboy performs his finger tricks in "Wizboy". *Kyle would've most likely handled BOTH Professor Flan and Fanboy and Chum Chum if he hadn't hesitated. *Boog is alot more friendly toward the boys in this episode. *Although Yo and Oz weren't seen, they are seen in the photos at the end. Goofs *Once again, Fanboy decides to help Kyle get something that helps him get readmitted, despite their relationship. *In some scenes, Kyle's voice becomes low-pitched. This is the third time that happened; previouce occurrences were in "Fangboy" and the "Bubble Magic" teaser short. *At 10:12 when Fanboy discovers that Chum Chum does not have his underwear, the logo on his unitard disappears. Category:Episodes Category:Double-Length Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Future Episodes